The invention is directed to vulcanizable halogen rubber mixtures which contain a silicate filler, in a given case mixed with carbon black, and at least one silicon containing isothiuronium compound and a process for vulcanizing or crosslinking these mixtures.
It is known that it is necessary to employ a silane as a component of the mixture in sulfur vulcanizable rubber mixtures which have a high content of silicate fillers, such as for example precipitated silica, in order to impart sufficiently good properties to the vulcanizate.
In German Pat. No. AS 2819638 (and in the related Wolff U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,915, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon) there is described the fact that valuable vulcanization products are formed from rubber mixtures based on halogen containing types of rubbers if the mixtures contain specific halogen containing silanes.
These types of mixtures according to the state of the art frequently contain as vulcanization accelerators compounds from the thiourea class.